1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an electrically heated windshield wiper assembly, and particularly to such a wiper assembly having an internal cavity through which heated and unheated water may flow to an associated windshield. Advantageously, the wiper assembly according to the present invention embodies heat and water facilities for facilitating removal of ice and precipitation under freezing conditions from the windshield of a vehicle, and also to the removal of highway grime in summer by means of heat and water used in appropriate combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention represents a development on the windshield wiper assemblies disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,923,022, issued Feb. 2, 1960, and 3,249,959, issued May 10, 1966.